omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Absorption
Summary *'Absorption' is the ability to absorb anything/everything from an opponent, whether it is matter/energy, abilities, as well as that character's entire essence. This process works mainly by removing the opponent's ability (or other properties) from the source, add it directly into their body and utilize it in different ways. *The purpose of this ability is for the user to gain some form of advantage during combat by either enhancing themselves physically, gaining the opponent's ability, as well as restoring their health/stamina with it by absorbing the drained energy from the opponent directly into his/her body. This ability has multiple different variations, so let's list the major ones and see what they do. For all the variations of this ability, check out this page for more information. Possible Uses *'Biological Absorption:' This ability allows its users to absorb other living beings/characters by removing the matter directly from its source, and add it into their own body. The effects of this ability towards the user may vary, ranging from enhancing themselves with the abilities that the victim previously had, as well as gaining the drained power from the opponent to make themselves stronger. Sometimes, their knowledge, memories, and even their soul can be drained and be added to the users themselves. **'Power Absorption', a sub-set of the above ability, allows the user to absorb and steal the ability/abilities of the opponent, stripping the opponent of the abilities that they previously had before. *'Elemental Absorption:' This ability allows its users to absorb elements/elemental forces from its source, and add it directly into their own body. After absorption of it, the user can use this ability in various ways, mostly by utilizing techniques that are based on these newly absorbed elements. **As for these elements, there are four main ones: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Other elements that could also be absorbed include ones such as heat, light, electricity, as well as energy. **'Energy Absorption:' This ability allows the user to absorb various forms of energy, either from their surroundings and/or directly from their opponent. This has the effect of draining the opponent's energy (which may end up disabling them as a result), as well as the user becoming more powerful as a result. An advanced application of this ability can range from completely nullifying incoming energy attacks by absorption, draining the opponent(s) of all of their strength in a short period of time, as well as extending the range of how far this particular ability is able to affect, if it is performed on a wide scale. *'Knowledge Absorption:' This ability allows its users to absorb knowledge from its opponent, or from objects such as books/computers. The user then stores the knowledge taken from the target/object and add it directly into their own mind. Some of the effects that this ability can have towards the opponent can range from: the opponent losing their memory, knowledge of what they have experienced, as well as even being mentally disabled as a result of the ability. *'Soul Absorption:' This ability allows the user to absorb the souls of its opponent, removing the opponent's soul/consciousness and killing them as a result. The effects of this ability towards the user range from growing stronger in power after absorption, as well as gaining the abilities and memories of the souls they have absorbed. Limitations *Users with Anti Storage abilities are immune all forms this ability. This is because users with this particular ability cannot be absorbed/consumed, or their properties can cause severe physical/mental problems towards the user if their abilities (or themselves) were to be absorbed. *Users may have limits to how much their ability allows them to absorb. *Users may be limited to specific things that can be absorbed (such as organic over technological). *Users' abilities can have limited range, and can only be used in close-range. Users *'Cell and Majin Buu' (Dragon Ball) *'Kaguya Ōtsutsuki' (Naruto) *'Kirby' (Kirby) *'Venom' (Ultimate Marvel Comics) *'ZeedMillenniummon' (Digimon) Category:Powers & Abilities